


it's so often, oh (how sweet this life can be)

by KuroFae



Series: i do know two things [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, POV Second Person, Time Loop, Trans Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFae/pseuds/KuroFae
Summary: Cecil, however, kisses you like he’s never going to die; like he has all of time at his disposal. He kisses like the summer heat, like an ocean current eroding limestone. He kisses like the turn of the seasons. He holds forever in the curve of his palm against your chest, and takes you apart. He kisses like an inevitability, and a finality.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: i do know two things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732459
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	it's so often, oh (how sweet this life can be)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for 'Time Loops.' See my card [here](https://kurofae.dreamwidth.org/496.html)!
> 
> Lemonade in this fic is the drink made with lemon juice, water, and sugar.

His watch reads 1:35. 

"Don't go," Cecil breathes over your mouth when you pull away. His hand clutches tighter on your upper thigh, manicured nails piercing sharp and sweet into your flesh the same way the lemonade you shared hit your tongue under the oppressive heat of August. His grip on you is tart and bittersweet, cloying and clinging to the insides of your cheeks like the lingering bite of citrus. He presses against you again, soft; yielding; scorching hot, and licks the sting from your gums. 

It's been hours once you slide back again; pull apart again, but the watch face on Cecil's wrist still reads 1:42 when you press your teeth against the arteries in his forearm just to feel his pulse jump. 

"Stay," he says, smooth and hypnotizing; a siren call of the ocean depths.

"I have work," you say, with all the conviction of a sugar cube in his tides. 

He puts a hand on your chest; pushes. It’s not forceful. He is a current, not an undertow, and when you let him push you down onto the sheets, it’s because you’re sweeter suspended in him and you want to stay that way.

The nip of citrus is long gone and he tastes like nothing when he settles over your hips and tugs your shirt and lab coat down off your shoulders, panting into your mouth as he wrestles with the fabric. His hands are icy cold as they run down your chest and over your scars - the ones you wanted and the ones you didn’t. You groan at the cooling touch on your summer-hot skin, an oasis in the desert, a drink for the dying.

Cecil, however, kisses you like he’s never going to die; like he has all of time at his disposal. He kisses like the summer heat, like an ocean current eroding limestone. He kisses like the turn of the seasons. He holds forever in the curve of his palm against your chest, and takes you apart. He kisses like an inevitability, and a finality. 

“Work-” you gasp, as Cecil drags his tongue down your sternum. You can’t feel it through the scar tissue but the knowledge of it’s happening is enough. “It’s almost two, I-”

Cecil presses a finger to your lips, and drinks in your silence like the ground after drought.

“We have time,” he tells you, and runs his free hand down the rumpled front of your coat, which has closed over your chest again like the tide over a sandbar, unnoticed, and exactly unlike that, sudden. His finger on your kiss-bruised lips drags down, over your chin, and pops the first button open again.

His watch reads 1:25.

He tastes like lemonade.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lemonade by Skylar Grey, which I thought of _after_ I wrote the first paragraph and was like, oh damn, I have a song for this. 
> 
> This is 10% inspired by my idea that Cecil has at least some influence over time in Night Vale before it Gets Fixed, and 90% inspired by me Really Missing Regular Summer Activities, like drinking iced lemonade on the beach.


End file.
